Himiko Damashii
} - }} |label = Himiko Ghost |label2 = Himiko Damashii |name = Himiko |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ghost |gender = Female |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |casts = Tomokazu Seki (voice) Rie Tsuneyoshi ("Miwako Hino") Yuka Hirata (human) |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an alternate pink shaman-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the shaman queen of ancient Japan's Yamatai, back when the country was known by its earliest known name, Wa, which was during the Yayoi Period, following the Civil War of Wa. Accessed through the Himiko Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the '|フェイスマガタマ|Feisu Magatama}} faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/himikodamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Himiko Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Himiko Ghost fights with her weapon of choice being either the Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode or the Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after her death, Himiko was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Himiko Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time by Chikara Saionji. After the 15 Eyecons were gathered and granted Takeru's wish, the Himiko Eyecon disappeared to parts unknown. Himiko possessed a woman named Miwako Hino, and was able to assist Takeru and his friends by predicting the Knife Gamma's next attacks. She later agreed to lend Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii her power, allowing him to assume Ghost Himiko Damashii. During this time, it was noticed that the Newton Eyecon would always fly away ever since Himiko's appearance. Himiko described her relationship with Newton as like "oil and water", meaning that the two would possibly never work together due to a clash in their thinking; Himiko was known for her supernatural abilities while Newton was a man of science. However, the two still managed to put aside their differences, allowing Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii to use their combined powers to defeat Igor in his Gamma Superior Knife form. Serving Ghost Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Himiko was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. Alongside Ryoma, Himiko is summoned by Ghost Grateful Damashii via the Eyecon Driver G when he goes to the Gamma World again, backing him up against a pair of Gamma Superiors leading a pack of Gamma Commandos. They quickly finish the battle with their combined Omega Formation attack which destroys the Gamma force. Himiko was defeated alongside Ryoma by Adel Planet during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Loaned by Ghost, Necrom Grimm Damashii used the Himiko Eyecon to perform an Omega Finish against the Gammaizers Climate and Planet only to be overwhelmed by their combined power. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Himiko was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Himiko was one of only four survivors who were protected by Takeru, Akari and Onari. However, while an escape from Dark Necrom B was covered by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Dark Ghost eventually caught up and Himiko was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame Himiko is seen fighting Gammaizer Fire and Gammaizer Planet alongside Nobunaga. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident When Ghost faced the Hatena Bugster, Himiko was brought forth among all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Legacy Himiko was among the historical figures featured in the Genm Corp. game WayoseTUNE. Record Himiko is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. She is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 12.png|Himiko - Alia Himiko (Alia).png|Alia as Ghost Himiko Damashii Himiko possesses Alia in the stage show, assuming her Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episode 38) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Episodes 17, 18, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 27, 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghosthimiko.png|Ghost Himiko Damashii Ore Himiko.jpg|Ghost Ore Himiko Damashii Grateful Himiko.jpg|Ghost Grateful Himiko Damashii Mugen Himiko.jpg|Ghost Mugen Himiko Damashii Spec Himiko.jpg|Specter Himiko Damashii Deep Himiko.jpg|Deep Specter Himiko Damashii Necrom himiko.jpg|Necrom Himiko Damashii Ghost Change Himiko Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GCPB-01 alongside Newton Damashii and a Yurusen figurine. Ghost Eyecon HimikoGhostEyecon.png|Himiko Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Himiko is voiced by . Possessing the body of Miwako Hino, Himiko is portrayed by . While possessing the body of Alia in a stage show, Himiko is portrayed by . As a full body Parka Ghost, Himiko's suit actor is . Her human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kyoko Todoroki in Kamen Rider W and best known for her role as in . Appearances **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 41: Upheaval! Decision of the Secretary! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider'' **Episode 29: We're Me!? }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes Category:Heroines